Example embodiments relate to row decoders and non-volatile memory devices, and more particularly, to row decoders having minimized areas and non-volatile memory devices including the row decoders.
Non-volatile memory devices are used as storage media in memory systems due to their excellent data conservancy. Non-volatile memory devices have been spotlighted as highly integrated mass-storage devices that can replace given hard disks or floppy disks. Non-volatile memory devices are recently used as storage media in cellular phones, digital cameras, MP3 players, solid state drives (SSD), and the like.